Four Words
by alias-crazy
Summary: EvilFrancie's been found out, and Will turns to Syd for comfort, causing a riff in Syd n Vaughns relationship


Author: Hayley  
  
Title: Four Words  
  
Category: Drama, Romance  
  
Ships: Sydney/Vaughn Will/Sydney  
  
Summary: EvilFrancie's been found out, and Will turns to Syd for  
  
comfort, causing an obvious rif in syd and vaughns relationship  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, or the show or whatever im  
  
not affiliated etc...  
  
Author Note: Idunno how long this is gonna be, this is my first fic  
  
ever, its midnite, ive never done anything like this before so it  
  
might suck and if it does i am sorry :)  
  
Distribution: Only here, cuz im pretty sure it sucks :) lol  
  
Timeline: About 3 months after "truth takes time"  
  
Rating: PG i would think, if even  
  
Spoilers: Maybe a little of truth takes time  
  
Feedback: Sure why not?!?  
  
***************************************************************  
  
"I'm so sorry"  
  
Sydney leaned over and put her arm around Will. His head lay resting  
  
in his hands, his back hunched over, tears flowing from his eyes.  
  
"Don't be. Its not your fault. I just can't believe she's gone.. and  
  
this whole time it was... her"  
  
Will's voice was filled with disgust. He was falling in love, only  
  
to realize his love had been killed, and his girlfriend was nothing  
  
more than a project.  
  
"It's all my fault"  
  
"Will, don't ever say that. No one could have known, not even you."  
  
Will's eyes rose to meet Sydney's. They were filled with rage and  
  
heartache.  
  
"But Syd I was close to her! Even closer than you. I should have  
  
known, I should have stopped her. She's gone. Francie is gone and  
  
now the son of a bitch posing as her is gone too. Off with Sloane  
  
somewhere with all the intel from me. They got it from me. How is  
  
that not my fault?!?"  
  
Will's eyes started to tear. Sydney wiped them away with her soft  
  
hand. She gave him a soft kiss on the cheek and whispered in his  
  
ear "It's not your fault. Trust me" His eyes were locked with  
  
Sydney's. He felt vulnerable and confused.  
  
"Thank you Syd. Thank you so much."  
  
Will leaned in and his lips met her's. He noticed that she wasn't  
  
pulling away. He leaned forward and pushed her against the arm of  
  
the couch, gently running his hands through her hair. Just then they  
  
heard keys at the door, and as Syd started to pull away he grabbed  
  
her face lightly and pulled her back in for another kiss. Vaughn  
  
entered the room. His gorgeous smile quickly faded as he saw his  
  
soulmate kissing another guy. Sydney finally pushed Will off but it  
  
was too late, the damage was done. She looked up, as Vaughn looked  
  
down.  
  
"Vaughn... let me explain"  
  
"There's nothing to say. See you at work."  
  
He started for the door, but turned back after realizing what he had  
  
in his hand.  
  
"Oh and Will, I bought you a present. Ya know, to try to cheer you  
  
up."  
  
Vaughn walked out the door, slamming it behind him. Will wiped off  
  
his lips as he opened his gift. A blue tie...  
  
******************************************************************  
  
One week had passed since the kiss. Sydney's life was in ruins. She  
  
couldn't turn to Francie, for obvious reasons, and her relationship  
  
with Will was awkward to say the least. She hadn't talked to Vaughn  
  
since that night. She saw him once at work but it was very brief. He  
  
was obviously avoiding her. A whole week without missions, a week  
  
that should have been spent enjoying their time together. He wasn't  
  
returning her phone calls. She was heartbroken.  
  
*Beep*  
  
"Hey Vaughn, um, its Syd. We need to talk. I have so much to say to  
  
you, so many things you need to know. I miss you.. please just call  
  
me. I love you, Bye"  
  
That was message nine today. She layed on her bed, tears falling  
  
down her face. She turned over, wishing that Vaughn was laying  
  
beside her. She looked up towards the pillow where his head usually  
  
rested, wishing he was there now. Wishing she could look into his  
  
eyes and melt away like she had done so many nights before. All of  
  
the sudden, the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?!?"  
  
"Hey Sydney."  
  
Her heart sank. It was Vaughn.  
  
"Hey Vaughn. Um, how are you?"  
  
"We need to talk. Meet me at the pier in fifteen minutes"  
  
He hung up. Finally she would get to see his face. Hearing his voice  
  
reminded her of how much she loved him, and how stupid she felt for  
  
messing it up.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
She walked down the pier, searching everywhere for Vaughn. Finally,  
  
she saw him. He stood there with his black shirt, long black  
  
trencoat, and his perpetual case of bed head. He looked so cute  
  
leaning over the railing. But his face wasn't exactly welcoming.  
  
"Hey."  
  
He looked up towards Sydney.  
  
"You wanted to talk. So talk."  
  
"Vaughn, I've missed you so much. I've been going out of my mind not  
  
being able to talk to you. Not being able to be in your arms. Not  
  
being able to kiss you and feel you by my side..."  
  
She bowed her head down and her eyes swelled up with tears. His hand  
  
reached for her chin, and gently lifted her head up while wiping  
  
away a tear.  
  
"I'm by your side now."  
  
His knees were weak at the site of her. He quickly shot back to  
  
reality, but with a softened heart this time.  
  
"Why'd you do it Syd?"  
  
"I didn't. I was trying to comfort Will, he is my friend. All of the  
  
sudden he kissed me and I had no time to react, I wasn't even  
  
thinking."  
  
"No, you weren't thinking. You didn't pull away Sydney. I thought  
  
things were going so good between us."  
  
"They were!"  
  
"Then what happened?"  
  
"I don't know Vaughn. I don't know what happened. But I'll tell you  
  
what I do know. I know that I was stupid. I know that you are the  
  
greatest thing that has ever come into my life. I know that we stood  
  
on this exact same pier two years ago, and I fell in love with you.  
  
I know that you are my soulmate, and I know that I love you with my  
  
whole heart and soul. I know that I've been miserable without you,  
  
and that my life is meaningless if you're not in it. With everything  
  
that we've been through, with our history together, I know that I  
  
want nothing more than to spend eternity with you."  
  
Both their eyes were pouring tears. Sydney grabbed his hands, and  
  
knelt down on one knee.  
  
"I know that I am sorry. And I know that you are my everything.  
  
Michael Vaughn, will you marry me?"  
  
The world seemed to stand still. He looked into her beautiful brown  
  
eyes, and a smile crept onto his face. He knelt down to meet her at  
  
eye-level. Grasping her hands, he leaned in and whispered softly.  
  
"That's my line..."  
  
They both stood up as they embraced in a passionate kiss. They both  
  
had smiles from ear to ear as he spun her around in his arms. *This  
  
is how its supposed to be* they both thought to themselves. He  
  
stopped spinning just long enough to sweetly kiss her beautiful lips.  
  
He brushed her hair behind her ears.  
  
"We're getting married", he said.  
  
"Yep, we're getting married." 


End file.
